


Bad Valentines

by writingtherevolution (greenmartini)



Series: Big Time Triad [1]
Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9771740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmartini/pseuds/writingtherevolution
Summary: This Valentine's Day there's a lot of flirting, some good news, some bad news, and a whole lot of love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Also, the bad Valentine's cards that I used were procured through Google searches, no copyright infringement intended.

 

 

Logan just stared at his phone screen. Bill Nye just stared back. “What?” he asked out loud.

“What?” Kendall said from next to him, his finger pausing on the remote from where he was channel surfing.

“Nothing just got a weird text from Camille,” Logan said, shutting off the screen without responding. Logan looked over to Kendall’s blank stare and started laughing. “Nothing like that, get out of the gutter,” Logan turned his attention back to the television. “Just a cheesy Valentine’s card.”

“I thought the three of you weren’t doing anything special?” Kendall asked, skipping through the channels once more as he ate the bowl of colorful cereal that was balanced on his thighs.

“We’re not as far as I know, unless those two are cooking something up.” Logan glared at his phone as it pinged again. He turned the screen on and punched in his PIN. He saw that he had a message from James.

 

 

Logan sighed and let his head fall back against the couch with a slight laugh.

“Now what? Another one?” Kendall asked.

“Yeah, but this one’s from James,” Logan said before turning his phone off again.

“Are they together?”

“Yeah, they spent the night at her place going over her scripts.”

“Why didn’t you stay with em?” Kendall asked around his mouthful of cereal. “Everything all right?”

“Yeah, no everything’s fine with us. I was just really tired after rehearsals yesterday and wanted to be alone,” Logan replied, picking his bagel up off the table, high fiving Carlos with his free hand when the oldest boy finally came out of his room to trudge into the kitchen, still clad in boxers and a tshirt with his helmet drooping to the side on his head.

“Yeah, I can definitely believe that,” Kendall replied. 

“Why don’t you go to her apartment then?” Carlos asked, dumping milk all over his bowl of cereal before joining the other two on the couch.

“Too tired, not dressed. They can entertain themselves for a while. We have the day off anyway, no rush,” Logan said, glaring at his phone which kept pinging.

There was a knock on the door, which all three boys looked at and then looked at each other to see who was going to be the one to go and open it.

“Come in!” The three of them yelled at the same time. The handle turned and Jo’s face appeared.

“Hey Jo,” Logan said, smiling at the girl. “Here, sit next to him,” he said, vacating the seat next to Kendall and plopping down on the other side of Carlos instead. He opened his phone again and saw he had six new messages.

 

James: _LOGAN!_

James: _Don’t you love my card?_

James: _Camille’s card is stupid, love mine more._

Camille: _I cleaned off the table in case you’re interested._

Camille: _James is stupid, he didn’t even try to find a card with a joke on it._

Camille: _Are you coming up? You’re coming up. We have important things to do. Mainly you._

Logan heard Carlos chucking next to him and glanced over to see him staring at Logan’s phone.

“Sorry,” Carlos said, smiling at Logan.

“No you’re not,” Logan said laughing, pushing at Carlos’ shoulder.

Logan offered Carlos the phone when it pinged again. Logan really had nothing to hide.

“Nah, buddy I’m good,” Carlos said pushing the phone back toward Logan. “Those two are gonna get desperate soon for you company, I don’t need to see it,” Carlos said laughing.

“Speaking of, you and Alexa have anything planned for the day?” Logan asked, noticing Kendall and Jo all snuggled up on the other end of the couch.

“Yeah, I gotta get ready soon actually. She’s going to be here by like 11. Gonna do lunch and dinner and just touristy things today. Nothing super romantic, just using the day off to hang out honestly,” Carlos said, draining the last of the milk from the bowl he was eating out of.

“Sounds like a nice day,” Logan said, happy for his friend.

“It’s gonna be. Going to go back to her place afterward so you three can have the apartment for…whatever you’re gonna get up to,” Carlos patted Logan’s knee as he stood up, dropping his empty bowl in the dishwasher before heading off to shower.

“Much appreciated,” Logan said smiling. “What about you two?” Logan said, kicking out with his foot and nudging Kendall in the thigh.

“Girly romantic picnic, probably going to the movies, then back to Jo’s apartment. Her dad’s out of town,” Kendall said, wagging his eyebrows. “Ow,” he responded as Jo whacked him in the chest with the back of her hand.

“Use protection, please, don’t need you reproducing,” Logan laughed, falling sideways on the couch away from Kendall and picking his phone back up.

 

 

Logan snorted when he read the message from Camille.

Camille: _Do you know hard it is to find science cards? You’re making it difficult to articulate my love. Nerd._

Camille: _Are you even awake yet?_

Logan went to reply to Camille when a message from James came through.

James: _I texted Carlos. He told me you’re awake. Answer me or I’m going to come down there and find you._

Followed by two picture messages.

 

 

 

Logan pulled up his keyboard and replied “ _Promises, promises,_ ” before hitting send.

He backtracked in the message app and pulled up their group chat or “sexy central” as Camille and James had so gloriously renamed it.

Logan: _I’m awake, been doing recon. Got some good news if either of you are interested._

His phone pinged almost immediately.

Camille: _Ooooh. Logie’s got good news._

James: _Is it that you’re naked right now? Because that’s only good news if I’m in the same room as you._

Camille: _Nooooo. Come be naked with us. Logieeeeeee._

Logan: _Guys, I’m in the living room._

Camille: _If you’re into exhibitionism you could have just said so!_

Camille: _I’m definitely down for getting it on by the pool._

Logan: _I’m still wearing my pajamas. C’mon, really?_

James: _What good news could you possibly have for us if you’re dressed and in the living room of all places?_

Logan: _Found out that Mrs. Knight and Katie are still in Minnesota, Kendall and Jo are staying at her place tonight, and Carlos is going home with Alexa when all is said and done. But if you guys aren’t interested in knowing that we have the entire apartment to ourselves, all night, after noon, then forget I said anything and you two can just spend the day with Mr. Roberts._

 

Logan lay on the couch waiting for a reply. Listening to Carlos, Kendall and Jo move around, getting ready for their days.

“Hey, can I put MTV on for a bit while Kendall showers?” Jo asked, popping into his field of vision.

Logan looked up at her and nodded, “Yeah, put on whatever you want,” Logan replied.

“Thanks,” she said, settling in on the opposite end of the couch before changing the channel.

 

Logan smiled as his phone went off again.

 

__

__

__

__

__

He snorted at the pictures they spammed him with.

 

James: _How soon until we have the apartment?_

Logan: _Carlos just got out of the shower, Kendall’s up next. Think they’re both heading out soon. Jo’s watching Ridiculousnes while she waits on Kendall._

Camille: _We’re apparently heading down your way soon. James just needs to find pants._

Logan: _Did you two have fun without me?_

Camille: _We always have fun without you. We’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you that we’re better off without you honestly._

 

Logan stared at the text. He knew in the back of his mind that she was just joking, that the two of them wouldn’t be teasing him with bad Valentine’s Day cards if they didn’t want to include him today, but the words there on the page still stung, it’s not the first time he’s had this train of thought.

He felt the couch shift by his head as Carlos settled in between them. “You just got really serious, you all right?” Carlos asked.

“Yeah, fine, nothing to worry about,” Logan said, turning the phone on mute and clicking off the screen before setting it on the coffee table.

Logan sat up, and walked back to his bedroom he shared with James, tearing into his dresser, slipping out of his bedclothes and sliding into the jeans and tshirt he pulled out of the drawers. He slipped on his sneakers that had seen better days and a hoodie that was soft from being worn so much.

“I’m going out, you guys have a great night,” Logan said, grabbing his keys off the key rack by the door and going to slip out of the apartment.

“Logan!” Logan stopped and turned around when Kendall called out. He looked over at the blond who was now fully dressed, but still had a towel around his neck to catch the drips coming off his hair.

“Yeah?” Logan asked when Kendall didn’t say anything.

“You know if you need anything, anything at all, feel free to call one of us?” Kendall said earnestly.

“I won’t, but I appreciate it,” Logan said before walking out the door, the soft snick of the handle catching following him into the hallway.

He stuffed his hands in the pocket of his hoodie, opting to take the stairs down to the ground floor rather than waiting on the elevator. He waved at Mr. Bitters as he strolled through the lobby, the building manager giving him a rare, small smile back. Logan wasn’t sure where he was going, just knowing that he didn’t want to be in the building.

As he was walking out of the complex, the Jennifer’s were walking in, he held the door for them and got a kiss on the cheek from each for his trouble. “Later, Logan!” dark haired Jennifer said smiling at him.

He wandered in and around the Palm Wood’s park, weaving in and out of picnickers and kids playing games together. He smiled to himself when Tyler ran past him, running as quick as his legs could take him away from his mother. The thought made him think of his own mom back in Minnesota. It’s been so long since he’s been back home to see his family.

His relationship with his mom got a little more complicated over the last year, and thinking about it made his stomach sink, he felt a little sick with it. After Logan and Camille had melded James into their relationship, and everything was solidified and talked out, Logan was the first to call his parents to talk to them and tell them about everything. His dad has just rolled with the situation, telling Logan that he was smart enough to make his own decisions.

 His mom on the other hand. Well…Joanna was not happy about the situation. She screamed at him that he was messing up his life, that he was only going to get hurt, that nothing good could come of having a relationship with two different people, then she hung up on him. It was the first time since he was twelve that he cried himself to sleep. He called out sick the next day from work. Gustavo was yelling at him on the phone before James stole it out of his hand to walk out of the room and Gustavo didn’t say anything about it the next day when Logan came back. If anything, he went suspiciously easy on Logan for the next couple days. 

The week after Logan had called, James went to lunch with his mom to tell her while she was out in L.A. and she took it about the same as Logan’s dad, along with the promise to talk to Joanna when she returned home.  Logan knew through the grapevine, mainly James’ phone calls with his mom, that Brooke had kept her promise and talked to Joanna. She said Logan’s mom had calmed down by the time the two woman talked, but she was still tense about the situation, evidenced by Joanna’s refusal to answer any of Logan’s calls the last seven months. He didn’t even get a cursory “Merry Christmas” from her when he didn’t go home. His dad had called and they talked for close to two hours about everything and anything, and his dad apologized for his mom’s behavior.

Logan dug the toe of his sneaker into the thick grass when he realized he had wandered himself to the edge of the pond. With a sigh he sat down on the ground and watched the family of ducks swim around, the little ducklings chasing after their siblings in little splashes of water.

When the world around him got a little darker, Logan looked up to see dark clouds forming overhead. Twisting himself into a comfortable position lying in the grass on the edge of the pond, he hoped for his friends’ sake the rain held off until they were done with all of their date activities that were going to take place outside.

Logan closed his eyes and all of the dark thoughts he was having about his relationships with his family and his lovers followed him into sleep.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Logan blinked awake a little bit later, glancing at his watch to see it was just after two. The sky was much darker now than it had been, and little rumbles of thunder could be heard overhead.

“Logan!” he heard Camille yell from a distance away, her voice is what must have woke him up. He remembered the texting conversation they had a while ago and glanced in her direction before turning his attention back to the pond. The ducks had left at some point, probably to find shelter against the coming storm.

“We’ve been looking everywhere for you! Bitters and the Jennifers and even Tyler said they saw you but nobody knows where you went after you left the park! Scared the shit out of us, I swear!” Camille said as she jogged up to him. She knelt in the grass next to him as it started drizzling. “Hey,” she said against the side of his face, he could feel her lip gloss leaving a greasy trail against his cheek. “I’m sorry for what I sent you,” Camille said, scooching closer to him, “I apologized right after I reread it and realized how it came out. We don’t’ want to leave you out of this relationship, Logan, I promise. We need you,” Camille said, pushing his hair away from his forehead.

“If you both need me so much, why isn’t James here?” Logan asked quietly, noticing the brunette was still missing from the picture.

“I just texted him that I found you, he’s on his way. You uh, you have a guest. He’s bringing her with. She wants to talk to you,” Camille said lowly and slowly, as if she were afraid to say the words.

“Who?” Logan said, turning to face her for the first time since she arrived. Camille didn’t answer him. “Who?” He prompted again. His breath caught in his throat when he saw James walking across the clearing, his arm around Joanna as they walked side by side.  His mom wore a headscarf, which was completely unlike her. “I don’t want to talk to her, not now,” he said shaking his head at Camille, begging her with his eyes to make the situation stop.

“She just wants to talk Logan,” Camille said, wrapping her arms around him. “Promise me you’ll hear her out, it’s important,” Camille said, holding out her pinky.

Logan raised his hand in a closed fist before he hesitatingly put out his pinky to shake with hers. “I can only promise to try,” he said in a whisper.

“James and I are going to be nearby, I promise,” she said against his hair, giving him one last squeeze as James and Joanna finally reached the pair.

Logan scrunched up his face when James knelt down quickly to place a kiss on Logan’s cheek with a quick, “Love ya,” before standing back up and walking away with Camille, the two of them sitting down on the edge of the pond a bit away. He wanted the two of them to come back and sit beside him, the loneliness of the day starting to settle in.

With a deep breath and a confidence he didn’t think he had, Logan looked up at his mom and said a quick, “Hi,” before averting his gaze once more. He hated confrontations on the best of days, most especially when he was feeling down and just wanted to be alone.

“Hi,” he heard her say quietly. “Is it all right if I join you?”

Logan barely nodded his head, afraid of what was going to happen. He made this mistake of glancing over at Camille and James who were watching him and his mom intently, as if they were ready to swoop in and save him at any moment. It made him want to panic and run behind them, hiding away from the world.

He felt his mom sit next to him, but he still couldn’t look at her. He wished the ducks were back so he could pretend he wasn’t trying to actively avoid her gaze.

“Logan, I know you’re upset with me, and I don’t blame you, not one bit. I was a bitch, no doubt about that. Your father refused to talk to me for two months after what I said to you on the phone, and that just made me madder at you, so I didn’t call you back,” his mom started.

Logan’s jaw tightened with every word that came out of her mouth. It wasn’t his fault his parents were fighting. She was as responsible for her actions as he was for his.

“Looking back, I realize that I was just scared for you. I didn’t want to see you get hurt. And I didn’t trust you to make your own decisions. Brooke and I had a long chat last month and she reminded me that over the years, out of you four boys, you were always the one that thought things through, you never rushed into anything head first. I can’t imagine the level of stress you went through figuring out what you wanted to do with this relationship. If anybody’s thought about the consequences of what happened, it know it was you that did that. You never go into anything uninformed,” Joanna said, reaching out and putting her hand on his shoulder, lightly like she wasn’t sure she was allowed this level of contact.

“I don’t, I never have, and I probably never will. Whether you approve of it or not, I love those two,” he gestured across the pond at the pair. “We went into this knowing that it might not work out. We knew that. And we promised we’d always be open about everything that was going on. If we wanted out at any time, we were allowed to leave, still can. It seems like once a month we just sit down over lunch and talk about where we’re at and how we’re feeling. I don’t plan on leaving those two any time soon. So if you’re here to tell me that I’m still making a giant mistake, I don’t need to hear it,” Logan said, wrapping his arms around himself.

“Honestly, I just sat down with those two for an hour before we started looking for you. Kendall and Carlos said you just left the apartment before I arrived and James and Camille showed up not long after I did. Those two are crazy about you. All they want is to see you happy, which is what I should have wanted for you all along, and they helped me solidify that thought. I came here to tell you that I’m proud of you, for everything that you’ve done, everything you are and everything you will be. You’re my baby boy and nothing’s ever going to change that. If you’re still upset with me I understand. I promised to love you unconditionally and I destroyed that these last months. I love you, Logan, which is why I came here to tell you something important in person. I couldn’t tell you over the phone, and I couldn’t bear you getting the news through the grapevine,” Joanna said, seeming to falter at the end of her sentence.

“What news?” Logan asked quietly, knowing it wasn’t good based off the looks James and Camille were still giving him from the other side of the pond. Logan closed his eyes when he heard his mom next to him take in a deep breath.

He felt his throat tighten when he heard her say “I have breast cancer,” he knew she had said it in a whisper, but the words rang around in his head like she had screamed them at him. “Stage three, right now. I started chemo a month ago, about the time that Brooke and I talked actually.  I had a long chat with the oncologist and, if this round of chemo doesn’t do it, they’re going to perform a mastectomy and then continue on with regional chemo to see if that stops it.”

Logan took a shaky breath, not wanting to cry, but finding it harder and harder to control the more he thought about it. He scrubbed his hands over his face, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. He shot to his feet and stood over her. “How could you!?” he yelled at her. “You don’t talk to me for over half a year and then you come here and out of the blue tell me how proud you are of me and OH BY THE WAY I’M REALLY SICK AND COULDN’T PICK UP THE PHONE TO TELL YOUR ONLY SON THAT AS SOON AS YOU FOUND OUT! Whether you were mad at me or not that’s something I want to know right away! You’ve been suffering this entire time and you just left me in the fucking dark about it!?” At this point, tears were streaming down his face, he could taste them as they ran over the bow of his lip and hit his tongue.

With a loud crash of thunder the skies had opened up and rain pelted to the earth below, Logan could feel the cool water sliding down his scalp and soaking his shoulders. He could only stand there and cry and stare at his mom. With horror he realized she had tears running down her face too, but she wasn’t making any noise. “I-I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” he said, crashing back down to his knees, the bone and tissue protesting again the hard ground when he landed. “I’m sorry,” he repeated like a mantra. As he knelt in the rain and sobbed he felt a soft hand at the back of his neck, and next thing he knew his nose was buried in his mom’s shoulder, breathing in her soft scent he never thought he’d be allowed to smell again.

“Shhh, it’s okay, Logan, it’s okay. I didn’t want you to know. I was hoping it would just go away and I could get away with not telling you. Was hoping we could just make up and be close again. You’re okay, baby, you’re okay,” she repeated, stroking down the short hair at the back of his head. Logan sniffed in between short breaths, still mumbling “I’m sorry” into the soft fabric of her dress.

Logan felt a larger hand join his mom’s on his back. “Hey, you’re okay,” he heard James say. “We’ve got you.” Logan wasn’t sure where Camille went until he heard her voice from further away say “No, he’ll be okay, he just got some bad news, he’s processing.”

Logan glanced briefly over his shoulder to see Kendall, Carlos and their respective dates stopped out where Camille had met them on the field. Kendall in particular looked like he wanted to rush up to the group and take care of Logan also, but Camille’s firm hand on his shoulder kept him in place. Kendall looked ridiculous with his long hair plastered against his head, Alexa’s and Jo’s makeups were starting to run and Logan could only imagine what he looked like soaked to the bone right now.  “We should….” He sniffled quietly, “we should get back to the apartment. It’s going to really storm soon,” he said against his mom’s shoulder, feeling James press a light kiss to his own.

Logan felt his mom take his wrist and run a thumb over the face of his watch. “I have to get my flight back to Minnesota in two hours, I should probably get back to the airport,” she said quietly. “Have work tomorrow, this was the only time I could do a quick here and back to talk to you.”

Logan leaned back slightly and looked at her. “You’re leaving already?” He asked, shocked.

Joanna nodded him and framed his face with both of her hands. “Have to love, can’t stop living because I got sick.”

“We, uh, we have like two weeks off next month, a thank you break for getting the fourth album done. Would it be all right if---if---“

“Yes, Logan, it would be all right if you came home and spent time with us. Lord knows your dad misses seeing you and talking to you, and I miss you too,” Joanna replied, placing a long kiss on his forehead. “Now, c’mon, let’s get everyone inside,” Joanna said, rising to her feet, Logan following her up and James right behind him. Logan wrapped one arm around his mom’s waist, the two of them walking back down the field, James’ hand brushing Logan’s occasionally until Logan reached out and grabbed James’ with his own. The trio walked up to the other group and the whole lot of them walked back through the park to the Palm Woods, walking faster to get out of the rain.

When the group arrived, all of them were soaked through and through and a cab was waiting at the front doors. Logan faltered when his mom stepped away from him. “This is me,” she said, hands reaching out to grip his shoulders in a firm grasp. “Call anytime you want, I promise to answer,” she said sternly. Logan gave her a small smile in return, nodding shortly. “And you lot,” she said acknowledging the rest of the group, “make sure he doesn’t get stuck in his head.” Logan didn’t need to be looking to know the rest of the group nodded along with her demands.

Joanna pulled Logan toward her and he wrapped her up in a hug. “Love you, Mama,” he said quietly to her, giving her an extra squeeze to affirm his love.

“Love you too, Logan, so much,” she said back to him, kissing his cheek. She let him go reluctantly, rubbing her hands over his biceps as she gave herself some distance before she was swooped up in a hug from James. Logan pretended not to hear the “you take care of him, you hear?” that Joanna whispered to James. Camille was last to go, walking up to Joanna, slowly like she wasn’t sure if she was welcome, before the two women fell together in a tight embrace. Camille had tears in her eyes when she pulled away and wiggled her way under Logan’s arm, wrapping both her arms around his torso. With a smile and a jovial goodbye between Joanna and the rest of the group, Logan watched his mom get in the cab and watched it pull away, taking his mother away from him again.

“So,” Camille said, rather loudly considering how close she was to him. “I think, and I might be wrong, but I think it might still be Valentine’s Day.” Camille turned to look at Kendall and Jo and Carlos and Alexa. “Go, be on your way, go screw like bunnies and all that jazz. Happy day of love,” she said, making a shooing motion with one of her hands, smiling at the group.

“But—“ Kendall started to say but Camille shut him down.

“We have Logan, he’s ours, go, or I’m gonna tie you to a tree and see if you survive the storm,” Camille said with a wide grin.

Logan watched as Carlos ignored Camille’s threat and walked up to Logan, wrapping him up in a hug. It wasn’t long before Logan felt Kendall press up behind him.

“Guys, guys I’m okay, I promise. Just go have fun, we’ll all meet back in the apartment tomorrow for lunch,” Logan said, trying to wriggle free from everyone hugging him. At this point he was the middle of the biggest group hug he’s been privy to in a long while.

Eventually the group sidled to the elevator as everyone when to their respective floors to get changed and dried off. Once again, Logan opted for the stairs over the elevator, needing the time to get his head together. He heard Camille’s and James’ footsteps on the concrete behind him, working their way up the staircase.

He pulled the apartment keys out of his pocket and opened the door, knowing whoever was last in would shut and lock it behind them. Logan just stood at the entrance to the living room, not sure what to do. He felt Camille’s hand run over his lower back as she moved into the bathroom before he heard the shower start.

James’ arms were tight as he wrapped them around Logan’s shoulders from behind, laying a soft kiss to the side of Logan’s neck. “I know you keep saying you’re okay, but it’s okay to not be okay. We’re here for you either way.”

Logan moved forward when James nudged the back of his thigh using his knee, James leading the two of them into the bathroom where Camille was already stripped down, sticking her hand into the shower spray to get it to the right temperature. Logan would never get over the sight of her naked, letting out a soft sigh as she turned around to face the two of them.

“It’s almost there,” she said, hips swaying as she moved over to them. Logan felt James’ hands pull at the hem of the hoodie before pulling it over Logan’s head. Logan shuddered as he felt Camille’s cool hands sliding underneath his tshirt, running over his stomach. “We’ve got you,” she repeated James’ early proclamation before pulling at the hem and getting his shirt over his head. “Just relax,” she reiterated.

In the next breath, Logan felt James’s bare chest against his back as strong, sure hands worked his belt loose before undoing the clasp on his jeans. Logan’s breath caught in his throat when Camille sank to her knees, taking his pants and boxers down with her.

“Hey, lift a leg,” she said, laughing slightly when it took him a moment to work out what she said. “Like what you see from up there?” she asked, stripping Logan of his shoes and the remainder of his clothes.

“If you don’t know the answer to that one by now, Logie and I obviously aren’t doing something right in this relationship,” James said, looking down at her with a grin.

Logan felt himself being maneuvered again, this time under the warm spray of the shower, Camille following him in right away. If he thought the sight of her nude was amazing, it had nothing on how she felt against him under the slightly too hot spray of the shower. He ran his hands over her body, pulling her hairtie out and letting her curls spill down her back. James joined them a moment later, his body pressing up against Logan’s from behind. Logan sighed when he felt James’ hands wander over his torso, briefly tweaking a nipple before starting a more southward trek.

With quick movements he caught James’ hands before they could make it to the bottom of his happy trail. “I don’t, I’m not trying to ruin today, I swear, just not really in the mood to have sex right now. I’m sorry, you guys still can if you want, that’s fine just don’t think I’ll be able to fully participate tonight,” he said, pulling James’s hands up higher and closing his eyes, not wanting to see the disappointment in Camille’s.

“Hey now, silly,” he opened his eyes again when he felt Camille’s hand boop him under the chin. “That’s okay. I don’t know if you’re aware of this, but we can be close without having to have sex. We just thought it would help you relax,” Camille said, running her hand over his chest until her hand covered Logan’s who was still covering James’.

Logan nodded before quietly saying. “Just got a lot going on up here right now,” he started, using his free hand to tap his temple a couple times. “Sexy as you two are, I’m not sure I could even get it up right now to be honest,” he said quietly, feeling the heat rise into the apple of his cheeks at the admittance.

Logan gasped as James’ turned him around so the two were looking at each other. “And that’s fine. We’re not gonna abandon you because you’re upset. We’re not that shallow,” James said before leaning down and capturing Logan’s lips in a soft kiss. While the two made out lazily, Camille grabbed the shampoo bottle off the shelf and rubbed her palms together before attacking Logan’s hair, stripping the black locks of the gel and mousse that had survived the rainstorm. Logan moaned into James’ mouth as Camille dug her fingers into his scalp, massaging firm and steady.

“Turn and rinse,” Camille commanded laughing at the other two as they spun clumsily in the small space they had to turn. “James, you need to bend or something,” Camille said laughing. The two had this problem since the start of their relationship, with James having a full foot of height on Camille.

James bent down slightly, kissing down Logan’s chest as Camille shampooed his hair, looking up at Logan as he rinsed the suds out of his hair.

“Switch again,” Camille said once Logan was free of shampoo, a glob of conditioner resting in her palm this time. Once the boys were shampooed and conditioned, she handed James the bottle of body wash and a cloth before taking a seat on the edge of the tub basin, watching the pair of James and Logan take the time to clean each other, soft swipes of soapy hands carefully tracing over each other’s bodies, the two of them kissing as softly as they were touching.

Logan laughed lightly as James twirled them again in the warm spray to get the last of the soap off. When Logan captured James’ lips in one last deep kiss, he took notice for the first time that James had gotten hard at some point since they started showering. He felt bad that he had just noticed, instead he was hyper focused on just touching and feeling his lover. “I can--“ Logan said, gesturing to James’ hard dick.

“No, no, I’m fine, grab the shampoo will ya? Time to take care of our girl,” James said, reaching out a hand to pull Camille to her feet, pulling her against him and pulling her into a strong kiss. James moved back so he could get her underneath the spray again. Logan came up and returned the favor of a fantastic head massage, eating up the moans Camille pushed into James’ shoulder before they had her rinse. Conditioning her hair was another battle entirely, it took some concentration to make sure he got all of her hair moisturized and rinsed back out.

James set about leaving a hickey on the side of Camille’s neck while Logan resudded the washcloth. He swiped the soft cloth over her shoulders, reaching between her and James to swipe the cloth down the taut skin of her back. Bringing the cloth back to her front, he ran it over her breasts and she reached out and grasped at his shoulders. He cleaned over her stomach and let his hand wander down further where it ran into James’ who was running his hands lightly between Camille’s spread legs.

As Logan knelt down to clean Camille’s legs, he looked up and watched Camille gasp as James finally gave up teasing her and slid two fingers inside of her. Logan knew from experience how tight she was at first, her excitement mounting and causing her to tighten in anticipation of what was to come.

“Jamessss,” Camille moaned out, her hands gripping at James’ forearm, trying to get him to stop or move faster, Logan couldn’t tell at this point. Logan kept his hands running up and down her legs, a gentle massage of the muscles as James worked her over. “God, James, need you, please,” Camille pleaded, her thighs tensing under Logan’s hand as he wandered too far up.

Logan reached out around Camille and wrapped his hand around James’s dick, giving it a few short strokes making James moan out his name in a choked off breath before guiding James to where Camille needed him most. Logan knew firsthand how good that cock felt sliding up into you, and if the way Camille digging her nails into Logan’s shoulder was any indication, she was very close to falling over the edge of orgasm very soon.

Logan knew the moment James finally slid inside her when James let out a long, low moan and Camille released her breath in a happy sigh and sagged against the taller brunette behind her.

With her hands still on Logan’s shoulders for balance, Camille moaned and begged “God, James, move please,” as her hips started to move of their own accord. James happily obliged and started to thrust into her, long sure strokes that were well-practiced over the last few months. Logan moaned as he watched them, running a hand softly over himself even though he was still only half-hard.

Skootching forward on his knees, Logan looked up at James and smirked before leaning forward and licking at Camille’s clit which wasn’t getting much attention in their current position. Camille gave a sharp cry and James managed to say “Oh, God, Logan, whatever you just did do it again,” before speeding up the pace of his thrusts.

Logan smiled against Camille’s skin before licking over her clit once more, this time adding more pressure with his tongue. Instead of stopping for her reaction this time, Logan kept up the movement with his tongue, tracing circles over the nub before burying his face in her and sucking at the nub. He felt Camille’s hands move from his shoulders to grab his hair in tight fistfuls, using her hands to keep him where she wanted him. 

Logan felt Camille’s thighs shift against his shoulders before she tried to find the happy balance of thrusting back against James or forward into Logan’s mouth. Both were moaning in a steady stream, mostly each other’s names, but Logan was surprised to hear his name mixed in here. With a sharp cry and some fiercely loud, shallow breaths, Camille hit her peak and rushed into her orgasm. Logan didn’t let up on eating her out though, instead flicking his tongue over her clit repeatedly until he heard James let out a long groan and finally stopped his thrusting.

Sitting back on his heels, Logan ran a wet hand over his face, smiling up at the two who were still trying to catch their breath, the two of them sharing a tangle of kisses over Camille’s shoulder.  He tried to ignore the throb of his own dick, who had decided it was going to ignore the emotional turmoil long enough to come out and play.  Running a firm hand over himself, he let out what he thought was a quiet moan, but it immediately caught the attention of his two lovers, who turned to look at him with hawk-like intensity.

“No, no come here,” Camille said, gripping at his biceps to help him get to his feet again. He immediately found himself in his earlier position of chest to chest with James, James’ lips and insistent pressure on his own. He moaned out and he felt his knees buckle as Camille wrapped a small, soft hand around him at the same time James bit at Logan’s lower lip. Logan panted out, resting his forehead against James’ shoulder, his hips rocking to find a rhythm with Camille’s steady strokes. He felt James’ lips on his neck, seemingly intent on giving Logan a hickey to match the one that blossomed on Camille’s neck.

“Is this okay?” Camille asked against his shoulder. He nodded as she started mouthing at the skin there, letting out a long moan as James ran his hands down Logan’s back, prodding at his hole with a water-wet finger. Logan knew that was as far as James was going to go without lube, and he bit at James’s shoulder when Camille gave a particularly fierce rub at the bundle of nerves at the head of his dick.

“So close,” he said, licking over James’ skin as an apology for the bite. Logan wasn’t sure what felt the best between Camille’s one hand on his dick, the other rubbing at his chest pinching at a nipple randomly, or James’s one hand still rubbing over his hole and the other rolling his balls gently in a warm hand. He wasn’t lying, he was as close as he felt he could get, the fire settling into his stomach warming him all over as he came and cried out against James’s skin. Camille and James continued to work him over until he sobbed out “no more, please,” and then the two ran their hands over his skin to soothe him back down from his high.

He moaned in overstimulation as Camille ran a soap slick hand over his pelvis to wash away the evidence of their love making, but she just kissed him on top of the hickey James left and rinsed him off before the two of them followed James out of shower after shutting off the water. James was standing there, a fluffy towel wrapped around his waist, another one in his hand, reaching out to attack Camille with it first before wrapping her in it. Logan wasn’t free from the torture either when James came at him with a third towel.

Twenty minutes later found Logan swaddled in his favorite sweats, his softest long sleeve shirt and his fluffiest socks, cuddled on the couch between Camille and James, all of them covered by a comforter and holding a steaming mug of hot chocolate as Camille queued up Beauty and the Beast.

“Thank you guys, for everything today,” Logan said quietly, not wanting to break the tranquility but still wanting to convey his thanks.

“It’s called love, silly,” Camille said, rubbing lightly at his knee. “It’s what we’re here for.”

James picked up his head and kissed Logan’s temple, too tired to form complete words.

“Love you guys, too,” Logan said, smiling at each of them in turn before turning his attention to the opening credits of the movie. Remembering that he left his phone on the table unanswered all day, Logan leaned forward and snatched it off the table, viewing his missed messages quickly. He laughed out loud when he saw the last picture message he had received from Camille and James. He truly knew these were the two for him.

 


End file.
